1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a cabinet lock, and more especially to a structure having two locks and being opened by both cards and keys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, locks are used widely by the people and have many types, some locks such as key locks, cabinet locks and number locks which are opened by keys, some locks such as card locks which are opened by insertion of cards.
For cabinet locks, which can be used in some special locations, for instance, natatorium, gymnasium, and so on, users can put goods into a cabinet with the cabinet being locked by a key to avoid losing objects put into the cabinet. However, keys of the cabinets can be inserted and withdrawn freely, which leads to the loss of keys, or, the keys of these cabinet locks may be removed and discarded accidently or through the action of hostile third party. In this way, the original function of the cabinet locks is lost and owners of the cabinets have to have the keys made again or have the cabinets changed. Thus it is very important to prevent the keys from being removed freely when the cabinets are not in use in order to avoid the loss of keys or discarding of the keys.
Thus the inventors of the present invention have the invention concept which obviates the disadvantages of prior lock systems and provides an improvement over existing cabinet lock systems.